halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Halo 4
, La copertina di Halo 4]] ''Halo 4'' è il titolo del nuovo capitolo della serie di Halo sviluppato dalla 343 Industries.E3 2011 Il gioco uscirà il 6 novembre 2012[http://halo.xbox.com/blogs/Headlines/post/2012/04/17/The-Halo-Bulletin-41712.aspx '''Halo Bullettin, 17/04/2012]. Riprenderà la storia da dove è stata lasciata da Halo 3, ma quattro anni e sette mesi dopo, costituirà l'inizio di una nuova trilogia che si chiamerà Reclaimer Trilogy. Trama È il 2557, sono passati quasi quatto anni e 7 mesi da quando l'Aurora Nascente è stata spezzata in due dal collasso dell'Arca, lasciando Master Chief e Cortana alla deriva, avvicinandosi a quello che sembrava un pianeta artificiale. Master Chief viene risvegliato dal sonno criogeno da Cortana visibilmente spaventata, che richiama il suo compagno d'avventura al grido "Svegliati Chief, ho bisgono di te!" (Halo 3 si conslcuse con la frase di John: "Svegliami quando ne hai bisogno"). Il giocatore torna nei panni dello Spartan nel momento esatto in cui si risveglia, come in Halo: Combat Evolved. Nello scambio di battute che avviene subito dopo fra l'IA e Master Chief si viene a sapere che durante il sonno dell'umano Cortana ne ha approfittato per modificare il Firmware della sua armatura MJOLNIR Mark VI, cosa che giustifica i cambiamenti a livello di HUD e funzionalità. Cortana e John scappano dall'Aurora Nascente, la quale è sotto attacco da parte di truppe Covenant. Nei momenti iniziali si ritroveranno assediati da Elite Minori armati di lama energetica e carabina, supportati da piccole squadre di Grunt e da diversi Banshee. Questi Covenat appartengono alla fazione ribelle Storm. Requiem, questo il nome del pianeta è il luogo protagonista del gioco, qui dopo essere atterrato, John, si ritroverà attaccato da dei costrutti artificiali umanoidi, poco dopo si renderà conto che questi sono costrutti dei Precursori, inoltre incontrerà anche molte altre macchine che tenteranno di eliminarlo. Per complicare la situazione, si ritroverà a dover disattivare dei congegni per permettere alla UNSC Infinity di atterrare sul pianeta, questa però non è li volontariamente, ma a causa di una tecnologia dei Precursori che l'ha "risucchiata" lì. Una volta permesso alla nave di atterrare si ritroverà a dover gestire un capitano della stessa che trova riluttante nei suoi confronti. La nave aveva un carico di passeggeri molto particolare, infatti trasportava una generazione di Spartan, i risultati del Progetto SPARTAN-IV. Multigiocatore A differenza dei capitoli precedenti, il multiplayer avrà una vera e propria storia collegata a quella della campagna. Impersoneremo infatti uno Spartan VI a bordo della UNSC Infinity, che si eserciterà in combattimenti simulati con la realtà virtuale. È stato anche affermato che il multiplayer sarà molto più veloce, intenso e sfrenato che nei giochi precedenti. Il respawn delle armi, inoltre, avverrà in modo casuale nella mappa e non più in punti prestabiliti. Infinity Slayer Nella modalità Infinity Slayer, 343 Industries si propone di fornire una "nuova esperienza" nel multiplayer di Halo 4. Ciò include una rielaborazione del sistema di equilibrio tradizionale della serie. Per esempio, il sistema di progressione del giocatore sarà più ampio, permettendo di scegliere tra varie modifiche che oltre ad essere solo di natura estetica avranno un effetto sul gameplay. I giocatori potranno anche creare delle proprie classi personalizzate con il propri equipaggiamenti, loadouts e abilità armature; ci saranno anche nuove funzionalità personalizzabili, come aggiornamenti, pacchetti di supporto tattico e specializzazioni, che offrono un piccolo incremento delle prestazioni del giocatore. Per i giocatori che preferiscono giocare "alla vecchia maniera" ci sarà comunque un elenco partite apposito. Modalità Flood È stato confermato che nella campagna di Halo 4 non compariranno i Flood. Ciononostante la 343 Industries ha deciso di accontentare i fan ed inserirli comunque nel gioco. È nata così una modalità multiplayer denominata appunto Flood, una variante delle normali partite infezione nella quale i giocatori infetti impersoneranno una propria "forma da combattimento Spartan", che non attaccherà più con una lama energetica, bensì con il proprio artiglio; inoltre sulla loro HUD saranno visibili un alone e delle venature rosse, per sottolineare l'infezione. In oltre, sia i sopravvissuti che i Flood, potranno scegliere tra vari equipaggiamenti, come thruster pack, promethean vision o invisibilità. Per il resto pare essere uguale all'infezione classica, anche se questa potrebbe essere un'interessante novità per aggiungere un po'di movimento ed un tocco "horror" al gioco. Mappe note Le seguenti sono le mappe multigiocatore rivelate: *Abandon *Airdrift *Complex *Exile *Heaven (ex Wraparound) *''Longbow'' *Ragnarock *Solace *''Warhouse'' Personalizzazione ]] Il multiplayer di Halo 4 prevede una personalizzazione completa dello Spartan IV che viene impersonato. Contenuto esclusivo Prenotando il gioco presso alcuni rivenditori, si possono ottenere diversi bonus: Specializzazioni La 343 industries ha inserito in Halo 4 dei nuovi tipi di classi per i nostri Spartan IV. Esse consistono, appena raggiunti il grado massimo, di andare a modificare le caratteristiche qualitative dei nostri supersoldati, secondo le nostre necessità di gameplay. Esse sono composte da 10 livelli: più si avanza, più gadget per le nostre armature verranno sbloccati. Spartan Ops Spartan Ops sarà una modalità cooperativa che andrà a sostituire la Sparatoria dell’attuale Halo: Reach andando a creare una vera e propria campagna secondaria che sarà aggiornata su base settimanale per tenere il gioco sempre fresco e godibile. Per permettere questo, 343 Industries ha annunciato che aggiorneranno settimanalmente la modalità e aggiungeranno sempre nuove cutscene e nuove missioni, tutte scaricabili gratuitamente, che andranno a creare una campagna secondaria pressoché infinita, come se fosse una serie tv ad episodi. Le missioni comprenderanno scenari e obiettivi molto vari, anche mai visti prima nel gioco, in modo da permettere al giocatore di immergersi completamente in questa esperienza.Halo Universe, dettagli sulle Spartan Ops Fucina La fucina, nonostante abbia le funzioni di base di Halo Reach, ha subito notevoli modfiche e migliorie: *Prima di tutto, l'oggetto selezionato viene evidenziato: questo consente di non spostare accidentalmente l'oggetto sbagliato. Vi è inoltre un sistema di "magnete", che consente di allineare gli oggetti tra di loro più facilmente. C'è anche una funzione di blocco e una funzione di duplicato, che consente di copiare in modo veloce un pezzo senza tornare al menu. *Ci saranno poi ben tre nuove mappe come Crea un Mondo. Ritorneranno gran parte gli stessi oggetti, mentre altri saranno aggiunti, ed il budget sarà alzato a 1.000.000. *La Fucina conterrà anche una nuova funzionalità chiamata illuminazione dinamica. Questa funzione consente ad un elemento della fucina di accettare le ombre dall'ambiente. *Potranno poi essere create determinate zone della mappa dove il giocatore può definire determinati elementi di base del giocatore (velocità, altezza del salto, apparenza, danni presi / fatto), che si verificano solo in quella zona. *È stato anche annunciato che il giocatore sarà in grado di impostare un tema per la mappa, anche se al momento, non è chiaro che cosa farà. *Infine, 343 ha annunciato che non ci sarà una funzionalità di annullamento, in quanto la sua attuazione richiederebbe troppo tempo e risorse. Pare in oltre che non ci saranno le impostazioni meteo. Trailer e promozioni Halo 4 sarà disponibile in diverse edizioni, tutte e 3 con contenuti differenti: *Standard edition: 64,90€, contenente una copia del videogioco; *Collector's edition (o Special edition): prevista ad un prezzo di 139,90€, contenente oltre la copia, un playset da costruire, il libro Halo: Glasslands, un poster del gioco, un modellino del Warthog, una targhetta a tiratura limitata con un numero che va da 1 a 1500 e un contenuto di mappe scaricabili chiamato "Giochi di guerra"; *Legendary edition: prevista ad un prezzo di 149,90€. Il contenuto è simile a quello della Collector's edition, ma con qualcosa in più: il libro Halo: Glasslands verrà sostituito con Halo: Encyclopedia, il playset con l'artbook. Tuttavia rimangono il poster, la targhetta, che però varia da 1 a 1200, e il contenuto di mappe scaricabile. Il modellino del Warthog cambia con quello dello Scorpion. Trailer E3 2011 thumb|| Il trailer, dapprima non molto chiaro, mostra quelle che paiono essere stelle; avvicinandosi meglio, si rivela essere tessuto neurale; mentre accade ciò, si sente una voce femminile che chiama il nome di Master Chief chiedendo aiuto. Ecco che il flusso risale la spina dorsale e compare una Capsula Criogenica, con all'interno lo Spartan-117 che si sta risvegliando; John quindi si avvicina a una piattaforma che proietta Cortana; John prende Cortana con se, seguono esplosione e la fuga dello Spartan attraverso i rottami dell'Aurora Nascente; ecco che compare all'orizzonte una struttura artificiale non meglio definita (questo potrebbe essere il pianeta Leggendario, che in realtà potrebbe rivelarsi un astronave o qualcosa di simile). La visuale si oscura e compare la scritta "Halo 4", col classico carattere dedicato, ma con uno stile grafico differente. Trailer "festa di Halo" Durante la "Festa di Halo", il 28 agosto 2011 è stato rilasciato un primo video che commenta il trailer dell'E3 2011. Trailer "registrazione suoni" Sempre alla "Halo Fest" è stato mostrato un breve cortometraggio che mostra i tecnici della 343 Industries mentre registrano i suoni delle armi di Halo 4. Trailer concept art Piatto forte della festa è stato, invece, un breve trailer che mostra diverse concept art riguardanti il quarto gioco della "saga di Halo". Molte di queste sono riprese dalle copertine dei libri Halo: Cryptum e Halo: Primordium, mentre altre (specie quella finale non molto comprensibile) sono completamente innovative. Sovrapponendo i fotogrammi dell'ultima scena , dopo il logo di Halo 4 si ottiene una stranissima immagine; a metà tra una Concept art di una Mark VI e un alieno sconosciuto che potrebbe essere il misterioso nemico di Halo 4. Trailer "registrazione armi" Il 24 febbraio 2012 Halo Waypoint presenta in anteprima i suoni di alcune nuove armi di Halo 4. Trailer E3 2012 Alla fiera internazionale dell'elettronica, finalmente 343industries ci presenta una demo di Halo 4 (molto probabilmente una parte di missione) tanto attesa quanto applaudita dagli ammiratori della serie. Finalmente sono state svelate due nuove armi e si può notare come l'HUD sia leggemente cambiato da come era rimasto negli altri videogiochi (ora si possono visualizzare gli alleati che ci stanno parlando e si può vedere quando una granata sta per esplodere vicino a noi). ''Halo 4'' e il Kinect Secondo alcune dichiarazioni Halo 4 supporterà il Kinect. La notizia arriva da Mike Delman, vice presidente del marketing per Microsoft, durante un’intervista concessa al Seattle Times. Alla domanda se il gioco avesse avuto funzioni Kinect, Mike ha risposto che sicuramente sarà realizzata qualcosa in tal senso, ma chiaramente il gioco sarà pienamente utilizzabile anche da chi è sprovvisto della periferica. Il motore grafico di Halo 4 Il nuovo motore grafico di Halo 4 sarà da una risoluzione da 720p; completamente differente da quello usato dalla Bungie nei capitoli precedenti; confermato da Frank O'Connor. Sempre lui ha confermato che audio, illuminazione e rendering saranno quasi tutti creati da zero, quindi Halo 4 sara completamente nuovo. Apparizioni Personaggi *John-117 *Cortana *Comandante Lasky *Comandante Palmer *Capitano Del Rio Specie *Covenant **Grunt **Jackal **Elite **Cacciatori *Promethean **Knight **Crawler **Watcher Armature *Armatura MJOLNIR Mark VI Potenziata *Armatura MJOLNIR GEN2/S *Armatura MJOLNIR GEN2/Orbital *Armatura MJOLNIR GEN2/Combattente *Armatura MJOLNIR GEN2/Infiltratore *Armatura Balistica da Battaglia TALO Luoghi *Requiem *Aurora Nascente *Infinity Fazioni *Impero Covenant **Marina Covenant *Covenant Separatisti *United Nations Space Command: **Corpo dei Marine UNSC **ODST **Marina UNSC ***Armi Navali Speciali ****Progetto SPARTAN-II ***Ufficio d'Intelligence Navale ****Progetto SPARTAN-IV *Precursori **Prometeici **Macchine Combattenti Navi Umane *''Aurora Nascente'' *''Infinity'' Veicoli Umani *M12 Warthog Mitragliartice *M12R Warthog Lanciamissili *M12G1 Warthog Gauss *Navetta da Trasporto Pelican D77-TC *Mongoose *M808B Scorpion CBP *Mammoth *Mantis Covenant *Ghost *Phantom *Banshee *Torretta Shade Armi è stata confermata la presenza di skin per le armi ma per ora si conoscono solo lo skin artico per il BR85 e uno per la carabina covenant Umane *Fucile da Battaglia BR85HB SR *Fucile designato per Marksman M395 *Fucile di precisione SRS99-S5 AM *ARC-920 *Fucile d'assalto MA5D ICWS[http://www.gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2012/05/02/the-arsenal-of-halo-4.aspx Game Informer: L'arsernale di Halo 4] *Mitragliatrice-M247 HMG http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=KowLV6uwpFc *Spartan Laser *Fucile a Pompa M45D *Missile Antiveicolo Terra a Terra M41 *Detonatore Adesivo *Granata ad Alto Potenziale M9 *Mitragliatrice Leggera M739 *Coltello da Combattimento *Mitragliatrice Leggera Anti Aerea M46 *Magnum M6B *Dispositivo di puntamento H-165 FOM Prometeiche *Lightrifle *Scattershot *Granata ad impulsi *Suppressor *Boltshot *Binary rifle *Cannone inceneritore Covenant *Lama Energetica *Carabina Covenant *Pistola al Plasma *Cannone al Plasma *Storm Rifle https://halo.xbox.com/halo4#%21an-epic-universe/ordnance-armor/cbbca9b3-5108-41aa-aa21-9b523de68266 *Martello Gravitazionale *Pistola ad Aghi *Fucile Particellare *Cannone a Combustibile *Fucile a Concussione Forward Unto Down Halo 4: Forward Unto 'Dawn' è un live-action webseries composta da 5 episodi da 20 minuti circa ciascuno, che è debuttata il 5 ottobre 2012 e continuerà fino al rilascio di Halo 4, il 6 novembre 2012. FUD'sarà disponibile per la visualizzazione su Machinima e su Halo Waypoint entro la fine dell'anno. Le webseries è stata annunciata dalla rivista Variety il 30 aprile 2012 e rappresenta il più grande investimento monetario Microsoft ha mai messo dietro un live-action del progetto Halo: ben 10 milioni di dollari. Trama Sullo sfondo di un'accademia militare UNSC, un gruppo di giovani cadetti si stanno addestrando per essere la prossima generazione di soldati in guerra contro gli insorti dei pianeti esterni coloniali. Tra questi cadetti, Thomas Lasky lotta con i suoi dubbi su questa la guerra, e con il peso delle aspettative che non può essere in grado di portare. Quando Lasky riesce a diventare capo militare, la terrificante alleanza conosciuta come Covenant scatena una enorme guerra contro gli umani. Ispirato dal Master Chief, Lasky deve decidere che cosa significa essere un eroe. Cast *Tom Green è Thomas Lasky *Anna Popplewell è Chyler Silvia *Osric Chau è "JJ" *Enisha Brewster è April Orensky *Kat De Lieva è Dimah *Masam Holden è Michael 'Sully' Sullivan *Daniel Cudmore è Master Chief *Michael Dopud è il Generale Black Episodi Notizie Rilasciate Al Xbox Spring Showcase sono state rilasciate alcune nuove informazioni: * Gli avvenimenti di ''Halo 4 si collocheranno storicamente tre anni dopo gli avvenimenti di Halo 3; * Tornerà il fucile da battaglia con un nuovo mirino differente solo dal punto di vista estetico e il fucile sarà, sempre dal punto di vista estetico, molto simile al BR55 di Halo 2; *La campagna si concentrerà molto sul tema dell'esplorazione di nuovi territori; *È stato rilasciato un video nel quale si vedono la squadra rossa e la squadra blu che combattono in una nuova mappa di nome Warhouse, che sembrerebbe un laboratorio, difatti si potrà trovare dentro questa mappa un prototipo in costruzione della Mark II e nel video è mostrata anche un'altra mappa di nome Wraparound . In questo video si possono vedere alcune scene in cui vengono utilizzate delle abilità armatura (Scatto e Jetpack), ma probabilmente potranno essere utilizzate solo nel multiplayer e non nella campagna; *Verrà approfondito l'aspetto psicologico di Master Chief; *Cortana svolgerà un ruolo molto importante nella storia; *Nel videogioco saranno presenti anche i Covenant ma Frank O'Connor ha detto che essi non saranno il problema maggiore; infatti Frank ha annunciato che sarebbe tornato un male antico a minacciare la galassia, ma sembra che si tratti di qualcosa peggiore dei Flood; *Come novità di armature presenti in Halo 4, si potrà ottenere la Mark IV; Sono poi stati rilasciati diversi chiarimenti da Frank O'Connor a proposito di Halo 4 raccolti da Game Informer: *La Mark IV Gen2 sarà l'armatura di base nel multigiocatore; *Il "pianeta leggendario" si chiamerà Requiem; *Probabilmente non ci sarà una beta come invece in Halo: Reach; *Nella campagna ritorneranno alcuni personaggi della trilogia principale; *I Covenant saranno presenti nella campagna anche se in modo completamente diverso dai precedenti capitoli e saranno l'ultimo dei "problemi" dei giocatori; *Torneranno molte meccaniche già viste in Halo Reach, come i Punti Spartan, l’equivalente degli attuali Crediti, che potranno essere spesi per acquistare parti delle armature, alcune abilità e soprattutto le Spartan Ops, missioni cooperative molto simili a quelle viste in Call of Duty Modern Warfare ma con la particolarità di essere sostenute da una trama, a detta di Game Informer, d’interesse e profondità pari a quella in Single Player; *343 Industries ha confermato che in Halo 4 non sarà presente la modalità Sparatoria, vista per la prima volta nel prequel Halo: Reach; *A livello di meccaniche ci saranno alcuni cambiamenti davvero notevoli che quasi sicuramente cambieranno il modo di giocare online ad Halo 4 rispetto ai suoi predecessori; Spicca sicuramente la Forerunner Vision, un’abilità in grado di mostrare i nemici attraverso i muri, pensata come flagello per chi si diletta nel camping; *Dopo la morte non sarà più necessario aspettare un tempo limitato per tornare in gioco ma basterà premere il tasto X e si tornerà subito in battaglia; *Anche in Halo 4 torneranno le abilità dell'armatura con una particolarità: lo "scatto" sarà presente di default su tutti i giocatori, senza il bisogno di selezionarlo o sbloccarlo. Questo permetterà di equipaggiare due abilità contemporaneamente. Al momento sono state riconfermate invisibilità, ologramma e jet-pack; *Fra le modalità anticipate figura Regicidio, una specie di modalità VIP in cui il giocatore designato come "Re" dovrà essere trovato e ucciso per riscattare una taglia (probabilmente in Punti Spartan). Torna inoltre la medaglia Vendetta e fa la sua comparsa Distrazione, sbloccabile dopo aver confuso, e probabilmente ucciso, un avversario. Molto probabilmente un metodo per confondere il nemico arriverà dalle granate. In uno scan è possibile notare sull'HUD lo spazio per quattro tipologie diverse di granate. Se quelle a frammentazione e al plasma sono state riconfermate, è possibile che faranno la loro comparsa ordigni in grado di disorientare il nemico, come fumogeni, flashbang o simili; *Solamente poche ore dopo la comparsa online degli scan di Game Informer relativi al multiplayer di Halo 4 ecco che arrivano quelli riguardanti la campagna. E le immagini sono accompagnate da molte interessanti informazioni; *Da quello anticipato a Game Informer a storia riparte ben 4 anni e 7 mesi dopo la fine di Halo 3 . *Master Chief viene svegliato da Cortana perché (da quello che si è visto dalle anticipazioni) degli Elite insieme a dei Grunt (probabilmente pirati o ribelli all'Arbiter) hanno assaltato l'Aurora Nascente; *L'Aurora si schianterà sulla superficie di un pianeta chiamato "Requiem"; *Non si sa come il Chief riuscirà a salvarsi dallo schianto; *Il cielo di Requiem sarà una delle cose graficamente più belle del gioco; *Durante la campagna si alterneranno zone desertiche a fitte foreste o pianure; *In Halo 4 non è stata ancora confermata la presenza dei Precursori; *Il nemico che affronteremo sarà più intelligente e forte dei Covenant e anche piccole squadre di questo ci daranno filo da torcere; *Il nemico avrà delle classi proprie diverse da quelle Covenant; *Durante gli anni di sonno criogenico Cortana ha modificato e potenziato l'HUD e altre parti meccaniche dell' armatura , ma non è stato fornito ancora nessun particolare sulla motivazione per cui l'armatura è cambiata (sempre che non sia un restyling grafico); *Da quanto emerso da alcune immagini tornerà l'Assassinio; Il 4 giugno 2012 durante l'omonimo E3 sono stati mostrati alcuni nuovi nemici, tutti macchine pensanti dei Precursori, in un nuovo video sulla campagna che è stato accompagnato da altri video mostranti le Spartan ops. e il multiplayer. Le novità sono quindi: *3 nuovi nemici: **Prometeici Striscianti: quadrupedi, ben armati, attaccano in branchi e sono gli esseri più diffusi su Requiem; **Prometeici Osservatori: sentinelle volanti di Requiem, assistono e proteggono i propri alleati oltre a fornire un supporto aereo extra; **Prometeici Cavalieri: completamente armati, bipedi, riescono ad essere letali ed aggressivi in quasi tutti gli ambienti. *Alcune nuove armi sia dei Covenant che dei Precursori, fra i quali lo Storm Rifle, sostitutivo del Ripetitore al Plasma per i Covenant, ed alcune armi che si ottengono uccidendo i Prometeici Cavalieri per i Precursori; *L'HUD è molto diverso, ora potremo osservare sul visore le persone con cui dialoghiamo e la barra della salute è stata riportata a come era in Halo 3. L'HUD ha anche subito un buon restyle grafico e rivelerà le granate in detonazione nelle vicinanze; *Durante un video si può notare un enorme veicolo UNSC con le ruote che scarica un Warthog con Chief e dei marines a bordo. Sarebbe però sbagliato chiamarlo Elephant perché ha un aspetto completamente diverso, anche se la funzione è probabilmente la stessa; *Cortana è sull'orlo della "morte", poiché sono passati 8 anni dalla sua creazione e in media le IA di tipo "Intelligente" (smart) come lei iniziano a deteriorarsi dopo 7; in un video infatti si vedono già i segni della sua follia; Anche dopo l'E3, le notizie sono continuate a trapelare: *Le partite CLB hanno subito alcune modifiche: **Il portatore della bandiera, oltre ad avere una propria animazione per l'assassinio avrà a disposizione una nuova arma, chiamata Flagnum; **Il portatore della bandiera non riceverà malus di movimento; **La bandiera verrà raccolta appena toccata; **Quando la squadra nemica perderà la bandiera che ha rubato, apparirà un timer che segnerà il ritorno della bandiera. Inoltre, standogli vicino, non si accelererà il suo ritorno; **Si guadagneranno punti anche se la bandiera non sarà portata fino alla propria base; **Non appena si prende in mano la bandiera, l’HUD del gioco cambierà per evidenziare il punto di consegna; **Ci sarà un tempo supplementare di un minuto nel caso in cui squadre siano a pari merito. *Griffball sarà ora una modalità a se stante. Tra le novità: **La palla (chiamata appunto Griff) potrà essere lanciata, al fine di passarla agli alleati o non farla prendere agli avversari; inoltre ha subito un grande restyling grafico; **Potranno essere usati il Martello Gravitazionale e la Lama Energetica, ma non nella stessa classe; **L'esplosione del "Griff" sembra sia stata ridotta. *Sarà introdotta una variante di Infezione, chiamata "Flood", nella quale i giocatori infetti impersoneranno una propria forma da combattimento flood, ed attaccheranno non più con la lama energetica, ma con gli artigli. In oltre disporranno di una versione potenziata del Thruster Pack; *I simboli delle difficoltà sono stati cambiati: al posto del teschio di Elite c'è un cranio di una creatura misteriosa... *Sulla minimappa appariranno i profili dei veicoli nelle vicinanze; *La fucina ha subito notevoli modifiche, tra cui la possibilità di magnetizzare e duplicare gli oggetti, e creare zone della mappa nelle quali si modificano gli elementi base dei giocatori (velocità, scudo etc). In oltre ci saranno ben 3 mappe come "Crea un Mondo", ognuna con ambientazione diversa; *Tutte le unità Covenant e le relative armature hanno subito un notevole restyling grafico; *Pare che verrà reintrodotto il Rigeneratore della salute di Halo 3 come abilità armatura; *Dalle ultime immagini sembra che saranno introdotti i Jackal Ranger ed i Grunt Ranger; *Saranno presenti due nuovi veicoli UNSC: il Mammoth, enorme veicolo da trasporto con sei grandi ruote, ed il Mantis, che pare essere un drone bibede armato pesantemente. I veicoli già visti nei capitoli precedenti, invece, sembra che non abbiano subito modifiche significative; *'''La mattina del giorno 26 Settembre 2012 Frank O'Connor ha ufficialmente dichiarato che lo sviluppo di Halo 4 è terminato; *Ci sarà un remake della mappa Valhalla di Halo 3; *Halo 4 sarà rilasciato in 2 DVD: uno per la campagna in single player, l'altro probabilmente per il multiplayer on-line; *Frank O'Connor ha dichiarato che Halo 4 non sfrutterà pienamente tutte le potenzialità della console XBox 360. Curiosità * Non è stato citato nulla riguardo le Abilità dell'armatura introdotte in Reach, questo può essere dovuto ad una loro esclusione a seguito di motivi di storyline; tuttavia, emerge che l'armatura di Master chief è parecchio cambiata e compare il "Thruster Pack", un jetpack per operazioni in gravità zero. Per quanto riguarda il multiplayer invece sono stati riconfermati lo Scatto, l' Ologramma, l' Invisibilità e il Jetpack. * Il gioco è stato anticipato da Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, che è anche il primo videogioco ufficialmente pubblicato da 343 Industries. * La parola "Reclaimer", il nome della nuova trilogia, ha il significato di recuperatore/rigeneratore, il che suggerisce un riferimento ai Precursori la cui storia verrà probabilmente "recuperata" da quell'alone di mistero che li circonda fin dal [[Halo Combat Evolved|primo Halo]]. Questa ipotesi è sostenuta anche dal fatto che è stata lanciata da poco una nuova trilogia di libri narranti le vicende di questo antico popolo. * Nel multiplayer di Halo 4 i giocatori non potranno giocare nei panni degli elite. * Non si sa ancora se i brute, i droni e gli esploratori compariranno nel gioco. * Secondo quanto emerso dalle news di Anoj di "Machinima", i Flood non compariranno nel gioco, anche se pare che sarà possibile impersonarli nelle partite infezione. Galleria File:8f8b2_xbox_360_games_51tBEKAQ32BL.jpg|La vecchia copertina di Halo 4 File:830px-Logo_(Alt).jpg|Il classico carattere di Halo riedito per Halo 4 halo4.jpg|E3 2011 592px-Halo4background.JPG 735px-Halo-4-20110606000004291.jpg 738px-Halo_4_Teaser_Forerunner_Artifact.png Concept_1.jpg|Concept art Halo4-OggettoSconosciuto.jpg|Ecco la strana immagine finale... wartog halo 4 new.jpg|Il nuovo warthog che sarà presente in halo 4 halo-4-vs-halo-reach-comparison-the-hud.jpg|Multiplayer di Halo 4 come mostrato nei primi video halo4trailerimg_11-150x150.jpg|Master Chief come appare nelle prime immagini di Halo 4 Halo4_GIscan_elite.png|chief contro l'elite con la nuova armatura ScanHalo4_news.png|altro elite di halo 4 ScanHalo4_slide-150x150.png ScanHalo4GI-1-150x150.png ScanHalo4GI-2-150x150.png ScanHalo4GI-3-150x150.png ScanHalo4GI-4-150x150.png ScanHalo4GI-5-150x150.png BR85_Neve_02.png|La skin Artic del BR 85 Forest_Hazop_01.png|La skin Forest dell'armatura Hazop Forest_Hazop_02.png|La skin Forest dell'armatura Hazop halo4headerimgxblm530px_jpg_640x360_upscale_q85.jpg Concept Stanza dei precursori Halo 4.jpg Crawler.png|Promethean Crawler Cavaliere Prometeico.png|Cavaliere Prometeico Osservatore Prometico.png|Promethean Osservatore Armor_CIO_Skin_WEB.jpg|La skin Web dell'armatura CIO PrometheanKnight.jpg Elite Halo 4.jpg|Un elite attacca Master Chief in Halo 4 Longbow 04.jpg|La mappa Longbow Longbow 03.jpg|La mappa Longbow knights4.jpg|Ranghi dei Prometeici knights5.jpg Knights6.jpg crawler3.jpg crawler4.jpg crawler5.jpg watcher3.jpg Binary rifle.jpg|Armi prometeiche Boltshot.jpg Inceneration cannon.jpg Lightrifle.jpg Scattershot.jpg Suppressor.jpg pulse granade.jpg Grunt - Halo 4.jpg|Grunt Cacciatori.png|Hunter Elite.jpg|Elite Jackal.jpg|Jackal Warthog - Halo 4.jpg|Warthog Pelican - Halo 4.jpg|Pelican Phantom.jpg|Phantom Zombies.png|Spartan infetti in Infezione Scorpion Halo 4.png|Scorpion Soggettiva spartan flood.PNG|La visuale soggettiva di un Flood Wraith.png|Wraith Radar.png|Il radar che rivela i veicoli Banshee.png|Banshee Mammoth.png|Mammooth Mantis.png|Mantis Retro Copertina Halo 4.jpg|Il retro della copertina di Halo 4 Legendary_logo-280x306.png|Il simbolo della difficoltà Leggendaria Spartan Flood 03.jpg Spartan Flood 02.jpg Spartan Flood 01.jpg Images.jpg Images (2).jpg Images (1).jpg Halo-4 Promethean-12.png Galleria video Primi video Video:Halo 4 Trailer (E3 2011)|Il Trailer mostrato all' E3 del 2011 Video:Halo_Fest_Halo_4_Video_d'apertura|Commento della "festa di Halo" Video:Halo_Fest_Halo_4_Audio_Field_Recording|Video "registrazione suoni" Video:Halo_Fest_Halo_4_Concept_Art_Glimpse|Concept art di Halo 4 Video:Halo 4 Field Audio Recording|Nuovi suoni delle armi di Halo 4 Video:Halo 4 - Xbox 360 - Spring Showcase Making of (first in-game scenes)|Video rilasciato all'Xbox Spring Showcase del 2012 Video:Halo 4 Soundtrack Samples|Assaggio della colonna sonora Video:Making Halo 4 Composing Worlds|Realizzazione musiche Video:RvB Remember To Not Forget|Red e Blue ci parlano di ''Halo 4 Video:RvB Save The Date|Annuncio data di rilascio di Halo 4 Video:Trailer ufficiale Forward Unto Dawn|Trailer ufficiale Forward Unto Dawn Video:Halo 4 Panel RTX 2012|Fucina di Halo 4 Aprile-Maggio 2012: GameInformer Video:Halo 4's Frank O' Connor Compares Bungie to 343 Industries|Frank O' Connor paragona Halo 4 ad Halo 3 Video:Before Halo 4 Sotaro Tojima's Audio History|Musiche di Halo 4 Video:Halo 4's Creative Director's First Game|Primo incontro con Halo 4 Video:Halo 4's Competitive Multiplayer|Multiplayer in Halo 4 Video:Game Informer - The Rise and Fall of Cortana in Halo 4|Cortana in Halo 4 Video:Sound Design of Halo 4|Creazione musiche di Halo 4 E3-2012 Video:Halo 4 E3 2012 Gameplay Presentation|Trailer di Halo 4 all'E3 2012 Video:E3 2012 - Halo 4 E3 Gameplay Trailer|Trailer di Halo 4: Forward Unto Down Video:"Halo 4" Xbox Smart Glass - Halo 4 Gameplay & Features|Aggiornamenti tecnici su Halo 4 Video:Halo 4 Infinity Multiplayer|''Halo 4'': multigiocatore in modalità Infinity Video:Halo 4 War Games Gameplay|''Halo 4'': multigiocatore in modalità Giochi di Guerra Video:Halo 4 Spartan Ops Gameplay|''Halo 4'': le Spartan Ops Video:E3 2012 - Halo 4 Gameplay Demo and Interview|Interviste conclusive su Halo 4 Post E3 Video:Making Halo 4 Return of the Forerunners|Dietro alle quinte: il ritorno dei Precursori Video:Halo 4 UNSC Weapons|Trailer armi UNSC Video:Halo 4 Covenant Weapons|Trailer armi Covenant Video:Halo 4 - Promethean Weapons Trailer|Trailer Armi Promethean Video:"Joyride" - Halo 4 Forward Unto Dawn Special Preview|Halo Forward Unto Dawn: Trailer del Warthog Video:Halo 4 - Campaign Footage|Spezzoni dalla campagna (SPOILER!) Video:New Halo 4 Ragnarok and Mantis Trailer|Trailer della mappa Ragnarok e del veicolo "Mantis" Video:Eurogamer Expo 2012 Halo 4 Developer Session with Frank O'Connor|Intervista a Frank O'Connor Video:Halo 4 Mantis Gameplay on Ragnarok, Valhalla Remake - 9 Minutes of Gameplay|Gameplay del Mantis Video:Halo 4 NEW Flood Mode Maps Complex & Ragnarok at EuroGamer 2012!|Gameplay della modalità Flood Video:Halo 4 "Abandon" Multiplayer Map Walkthrough With 343i|Mappa Abbandono Video:Halo 4 Flood Multiplayer Mode Walkthrough|Multiplayer della modalità Flood Tracce audio: Remix Ufficiali Saga Fonti Categoria:Giochi Categoria:Halo 4 Categoria:Seconda Trilogia Categoria:Articoli con spoiler